From the past, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication (kokoku) No. H6-4417, a steering assist apparatus of such a type is known to be configured such that in order to prevent unnecessary drive and control of the electric motor, assist torque generated by the electric motor is reduced or generation of assist torque is stopped by lowering the control voltage applied to the electric motor when the rack bar reaches the vicinity of its stroke end.